percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 22
Chapter 22 Christopher "This armour is annoying to wear. I'm not used to wearing something so heavy." Christopher complained. "Well it's going to save your life so you're probably just going to have to get used to it." Mike shrugged. He was currently wearing a similar set of armour to Christopher. Now that Christopher was side by side with the Son of Zeus, he realised that Mike was slightly taller than him. ....Okay. It was annoying to be shorter than someone younger than you. "Alright there's my team. I'll see you later Chris." Mike waved goodbye before jogging off towards the gathered group. The group Christopher was meant to join was to his left. They were gathered around in a group listening to someone talk. They looked like a proper team, united and strong; in his opinion anyway. Everyone listen attentively and everyone looked like they belonged. "What am I doing here?" He sighed. "I'm standing here expecting them to join them. I don't belong with them, not even unclaimed." He stole one look at them before turning around, preparing to go back to the big house. "Christopher!" A gruff voice spoke from the crowd. Christopher turned to see Aaron push past the crowd. "There you are! Silena told me you were planning on joining the blue team." The weaponsmith smiled, holding a blue plume helmet underneath his arm and a Longsword in the other. "I was actually just planning on skipping-" "Nonsense!" Aaron patted him on the back, hard. "You're fine." He said, rubbing the sore spot on Christopher's back where he had struck. "Everyone has heard about your brawl with Gideon and Jeremy. They are all are curious to see you." "How many of them hate me?" Christopher raised an eyebrow skeptically. "About a quarter." Aaron teased. "The others either want to be you or date you." The son of Hephaetus grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, this is your first real camp activity. You won't be accepted until you join in with the activities. It'll be fun, I promise." Christopher sighed. "Alright. Fine." Aaron slapped him on hard on the back again. "That's the spirit!" "Stop doing that." Christopher hissed through his teeth. "You know you can look scary when you want to." Aaron noted. "I had a lot of practise." Christopher smiled the most sinister smile he could muster. "What is that supposed to mean?" He saw Aaron take a small step back. Christopher chuckled. Intimadation and fear tactics had always been a strong point for him, basically making himself seems much bigger than he was. That, his words and sharp tongue were his main weapons. His fighting skill was only when things got ugly. "Hey Chris." Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. "Your eyes- They're supposed to be a dark brown right? Like almost black?" "Yeah? What about it?" "They're not brown-" Aaron noted. "They're...lighter. They're like a dull shade of gold. They were brown yesterday morning-" "What are you talking about Aaron?" Christopher frowned at the Blacksmith. Had he gone mad or something? "Nothing. Let's just go." Aaron dragged him by the elbow. "Let's meet your team." The group parted like the red sea for Moses as the two of them entered. Aaron stopped and put Christopher in the middle of the crowd, right beside Cecelia. "Who's that Aaron?" A girl asked. Christopher turned to the girl and stared at her with wide eyes. She was either the prettiest girl he had ever seen or the scariest. Tanned, blond hair, the same height or taller than him. She stood with an almost regality that Christopher was almost convinced that she was some sort of loyalty of the camp, though it was more likely she was some kind of leader. The worst(or best) part of her was her gray eyes. Stormy grey and piercing like she was trying to see into his soul (and he's experienced and meet a certain person that can see souls). She was like a knife trying to peel him layer by layer until all his secrets were exposed. "That's Christopher. You know, the demigod that kicked the butts of two Ares kids." Aaron said with pride. The people around him immediately broke into chatter and gossip. Some with curious tones and some with annoyed tones. He's the kid? I thought he would be more handsome. Ah! Only two? I could handle more! Who's his godly parent? What?! He's unclaimed? For how long? "Ignore them." Cecelia urged. Despite her words, Christopher scowled. Annoying little- He could hear them you know. "Hey." Cecelia nudged him. "I said ignore them. They're dumb." "Yeah okay." Christopher sighed and looked up at the blond haired girl. He felt some part of him die as he saw her sinister smile, as if she was thinking about some plan. The black haired boy beside her stepped closer to her. "Annabeth, I know what you're thinking. Don't." She frowned at him. "Fine. We don't have a place for him in the plan though." "He can guard the flag with us." Aaron offered. "Then it's settled." Annabeth raised her sword. "Alright team, let's win this!" The crowd erupted into a cheer, raising their weapons and then dispersing. "Whoo." Christopher punched the air weakly, void of enthusiasm. He turned to Aaron who was kissing Cecelia currently. "I'll see you later big bear." Cecelia winked at Aaron and then waved at Christopher before turning to follow the crowd. "Alright Hot-shot." Aaron wrapped an arm around Christopher's shoulders. "Let's go and here." Aaron handed him a blue plumed helmet. "Your team hat." "Thanks." Christopher tucked the thing under his arm. "What's guarding the flag duty anyway?" "Well, we guard the flag from the other team. Simple." Aaron explained. "Hephaestus is usually put into flag guarding duty because we can set traps and things like that." "It's also the place you put the people who can't play very well?" Aaron chuckled. "Unfortunately. Nice gauntlet by the way." He pointed to his left arm, with was covered by the gauntlet that Aaron had made for him. "Thanks! My weaponsmith friend is pretty awesome at making weapons." Aaron grinned. "Just remember one thing alright Christopher? From all my time forging weapons, I've learned that a blade will never betray you. You pay them a little more respect, yeah?" He broke off from Christopher and jogged off to join his siblings. "What was that about?" Christopher muttered, putting the helmet on. ---- If there was something worse than running in armour, it was running with a helmet on. The thing was too big for him so it banged on his head and spun around so that the back of the helm would cover his face. Also, the rules state that there can only be 5 guards for the flag (it used to be 2 but there are now too many campers so they had to increase it. The Hephaestus kids were busy setting up traps around the flag. The Blue Team had received a clearing in the woods while the Red Team had received Zeus's fist. Well they didn't actually received it, they just got different sides of the creek. Christopher would be positioned here along with Aaron, along with two of his siblings as well a Child of Athena newbie. He didn't particularly mind, though standing still was starting to get on his nerves. He tried talking to the Child of Athena earlier but he just shrugged Christopher off like he was insignificant. Not that Christopher really cared, there were lots of guys like him back at the Orphanage. "Hey Aaron, help me out will ya?" Christopher took off the helmet and set it down on the floor. "Sup?" Aaron jogged over to him. "Give me a boost." Christopher requested. "I can usually climb this myself but this armour is weighing me down." "Sure." Aaron kneeled down and cupped his hands together. Christopher placed a foot on the cupped hands and reached up as Aaron lifted him upwards. Christopher grabbed on top a branch and pull himself up. "You climbed a lot of tress back in the east?" Aaron asked. "Yeah." Christopher climbed higher up the tree. "Not a lot virtual games in the orphanage, so we had to settle on other things to do." "And it was martial arts and tree climbing for you?" "Yeah, kinda." Christopher smirked. "Wait- you said east. How did you-" "Cecelia told me." Aaron replied. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody else." Christopher frowned at him, though Aaron probably couldn't see it because of the height and the darkness of the night. It felt good to be moving at night again, he was trapped in the room to keep Theresa company most of the time. He stood up so that he could take a look across the forest. Christopher always have had a better time seeing things at night, he honestly couldn't explain it. He just...knew where everything was, like a gut feeling. He knew the Blue Team was going to infiltrate the Red's set up from the right, the left side would be a distraction. Another smaller team would be coming from the back, they would grab the flag and then a straight forward sprint towards victory through the front. "What are you doing?" "Mak engkau cacat!" Christopher swore and jumped in surprise at the voice that had suddenly appeared beside him. Dammit, why did people have to sneak up at him. At night too! If he hadn't been distracted he would've noticed her too. The voice had come from a girl, no older than 10, she wore a greek dress (a chiton?) and stare at him with brown eyes. Her hair was green and her skin was tinted with green lines too. It took Christopher a while to realise that those were her veins. The girl was a dryad, a tree nymph. "What did you say?" The girl asked. "Or what language did you speak?" "I-" He covered his face in embarassment. "It's nothing, you don't have to know." "No! I want to know." The girl asked. Christopher sighed. "I said that you're mom was disabled." "What?" She frowned. "Why would you say that?!" "I didn't mean it! You surprised me and-" "What are you even doing up here?" The girl frowned. "None of the other demigods climb up here." "Well I'm not like other demigods." Christopher informed her. "I'm just keeping a look out for my team." "Oh? Can I help? I'm going to observing things and it's usually very boring here." The girl smiled. "I'm Maple." Christopher looked at the leaves of the tree. "Maple Tree. Makes sense. I'm Chri-" Christopher stopped for a moment to think about that. He needed to practise telling people his real name again, he had told Cecelia his name yesterday. Maybe- "Actually Maple." Christopher urged her closer. "My name is a secret, but do you want to know?" She nodded. "Yes please." "Okay." He bent down and whispered his name into her ear. "Remember it's a secret." "Okay!" She smiled. "Uhmm- I know you're supposed to be the lookout but- there's people coming." "Where?" Christopher snapped into attention. From the right? No that's were the main force was, they would defend it. The left was the distraction, they would be keeping the other team distracted. That meant- The Front! Christopher bent down and stared straight ahead. There was movement in the trees and he could hear the crunching of feet. There was an attacking force coming straight ahead. The plan had left them completely vulnerable from the front! "Dang it!" Christopher turned to Maple. "Thanks but I gotta go." He said as he climbed down. "You're welcome. Good luck and don't call other people's mother disabled!" She called out after him. Christopher landed and grabbed his helmet. "What's up?" Aaron asked. "There's a group coming." He placed the helmet over his helmet. "I'm gonna cut them off!" "Wait- Chris! You can't do it alone!" Aaron shouted back at him as Christopher ran out into the woods. Christopher wasn't planning on fighting all of them, just luring them away. If they stayed here, they could get in the way of the flag runners as they come running down the middle." "You know running into battle by yourself isn't the best idea." The Child of Athena from earlier matched his pace and ran beside him. "Funny, coming from a child of Athena that's doing the exact same bad idea." Christopher smirked. The kid smiled. "I'm Riley by the way. You asked me earlier and I didn't answer. Sorry for being rude-" "Hey Riley. I'm Christopher." He smiled. "Now let's keep some Red people busy." Riley smiled and nodded once. Both of them stopped and pressed their backs against the trees. The attack team wasn't exactly running but they keeping a good pace forward. There was 10, maybe 7 guys all together? "Lure them away." Christopher told Riley. "There's too much of them to fight head on." "Exactly what I was thinking." Riley nodded. "On three. 1" The attack team was getting closer now. "2." Almost touching distance. "3!" Christopher threw himself against the nearest shield user and the two of them came crashing down. Making use of the surprise and distraction, Christopher wrestled the shield out of his hand and threw it against the nearest attacker. Riley pulled something from his pocket and threw it against the group. The bomb immediately exploded and covered everyone with in a thick cloud. "Dust bomb! No fair!" One of the attackers coughed. "Split up!" Riley shouted over the dust. "Hey over here, you bone-headed lousts!" "What did he just call us?" One of the attackers demanded. "Get him!" Part of the group ran off to chase after Riley. Christopher didn't have to aggravate them to get to chase him because under the helmet of the attackers, he saw familiar bloodthirsty eyes. Gorrilla Pet. Christopher turned and ran, he didn't need to check back if they were following him because he could hear the sound of heavy footsteps following him. His helmet was bouncing around on his head, it was a wonder how it had stayed on when the tackled one of the attackers. One of the attackers tackled him and both of them crashed to the ground. He kicked the attacker off and got to his feet. He was now completely surrounded by his attackers as he drew his sword. He had probably gotten the shorter end of the stick than Riley because 6 out of 10 attackers had followed him. Gorilla Pet stepped forward. "Hey Trash." Christopher remembered that was a bad name that was used to call unclaimed demigods. "Hey Gorilla Pet. I see that you've learned how to count." Christopher shot back. "After yesterday's group of 2 after I've beaten 3 of you before, I was starting to get worried about your mathematic ability." He frowned through his helmet. "I'll cut off that tongue of yours and feed it to you!" One of the attackers stepped forward. "Come on Gideon, don't do this. It isn't fair. He's just one dude." "No. He needs to learn a lesson." Gorilla Pet hissed. "Dude. Enough with the stupid Alpha Superiority nonsense." The Sympthatic Attacker continued. "It's dumb. You're not going to get anything out of this." Gorilla Pet turned to him. "I think you need to leave before I teach you a lesson too." Another boy turned to face The Symphatic Attacker, Christopher recognised that face through his helmet. It was Extra Boy. Symphatic Attacker looked to the other attackers, as if trying to gain their support. "Come on, you know I'm right! Don't help him!" None of the other attackers moved. Though unlike Gorilla Pet and Extra Boy, they didn't have the same bloodlust written on their faces. "Dang it." Symphatic Attacker turned to face Christopher. "Just hold out! I'll be right back with help!" He turned and ran into the woods. "You'll be a unrecognisable pile of flesh once he does though." Gorilla Pet threatened. "Get him!" The other three attackers that didn't seem too eager moved. One of the struck with his sword. Christopher ducked and swept him off his feet. Christopher side-stepped the other and kicked him, sending him falling to his butt. He raised his left arm for the last one, blocking the sword with his gauntlet and then shoved him backwards. "Idiots! Attack together! There's three of you!" Gorilla Pet ordered. "Sound advice, you should've done it the past two times." Christopher spat back. One of the attackers struck and Christopher blocked the attack. He didn't see the other come up behind him, because his helmet was in the way, and grabbed him while the last one kicked him in the gut. Christopher doubled over in pain as the first attack aimed a shield bash at his head, Christopher quickly stretched to get his head out of way so the shield connected with his chest. He felt all the air get knocked of his lungs as the one holding him held on tigher and one more grabbed his legs. The two of them tossed him across the forest floor. Christopher coughed out phlegm and blood from his lungs, that shield bash had really hurt. Gorilla Pet and Extra Boy were laughing, proud of their 'victory'. He had dropped his sword when he got thrown, it was somewhere near their feet and his helmet had fallen off when he landed. Christopher got up slowly, grabbing the helmet by the plume. He had give the damn thing enough chances already. The attackers noticed him getting up and readied themselves. "Finish him off." Gorilla Pet ordered and two of them rushed forward. Christopher rolled to the side to avoid one. Raising the helmet as he got up, he brought the piece of metal down on the head of the second attacker through the attacker's own helmet. He saw the attacker's eyes ring inside the helmet before he came crumbling down. The first attacker struck again, Christopher raised the helmet and caught the blade with the holes in helmet. He twisted the helmet and thus twisted the sword of the attackers grip. The attackers stepped back as Christopher pulled his helmet off and then delivered a left handed, gauntlet covered punch to his head. The attackers fell down like a sack of potatoes. Extra boy stepped back, clearly he hadn't expected Christopher to be able to knock out two of them "What are you waiting for? Get him!" Gorilla pet ordered the last attacker that wasn't him or Extra Boy to attack. "No way man!" The attacker shouted. "Did you see how fast he moved? He ain't human! Man, screw this!" He ran into the woods. "Coward!" Gorilla Pet shouted after him. "Gideon come on, let's get out of here." Extra Boy urged. "You saw what he just did! Holy- I couldn't even keep up with him." Their words went through one ear and our the other. Christopher was too mad to thinking about their words. "Shut up! You know what he did to us!" Gorilla pet shoved Extra Boy forward. "He needs to pay." Extra Boy raised his sword heistantly as Christopher picked up his sword. Extra Boy shook his head once before charging. Christopher side-stepped and tripped him. He crashed to the floor, face-first and didn't get up. He slowly turned towards Gorilla Pet and gripped his sword tightly as Gorilla Pet raised his spear. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 23|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)